


Keanu and Remi's Disagreement

by aliheat19



Series: Keanan, Parris and Their Pack [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliheat19/pseuds/aliheat19
Summary: Keanu goes nonverbal during play and Remi drops.Good thing Mom and Dad are there to help.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Keanan, Parris and Their Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128134
Kudos: 6





	Keanu and Remi's Disagreement

Keanu is feeling fuzzy. In a good way. He can’t remember why he wanted Remi to send him into subspace tonight but he was enjoying himself.  
“Imagine if we were in here with Hollis and Avery. With Klay and Gwen. You would love that, wouldn’t you? For them to see. Because you’re a little whore, aren’t you?” Remi was inside of Keanu, his hand wrapped around Keanu’s chest, pulling him back. 

Keanu nodded at Remi’s words, feeling himself going deeper and deeper into subspace.   
“I wanna hear you say it. Say you’re a little whore.” Keanu nodded, his head going fuzzier. The world narrowed down to Keanu’s pleasure and the alpha behind him.  
“Say it, Omega.” Remi slowed down his thrusts but didn’t stop. Keanu tried to chase his pleasure, backing up on Remi.   
“What’s your color?” Remi asked, starting to panic. Keanu moaned and started grinding on Remi. 

Remi finally pulled out and climbed on the bed to face his boyfriend. Keanu whined and wrapped his arms around Remi.   
“Lacrosse. The scene is done. Are you okay, Love?” Keanu started scenting Remi, needing the high to continue, even if for a little while longer. Remi started rocking the two of them back and forth, whispering in Keanu’s ear, trying to bring him back to the real world. 

After 15 minutes, Keanu was aware enough to answer Remi.  
“Why’d you stop?” Keanu asked.  
“Because you weren’t answering.”  
“We have a physical safeword, Babe. I was enjoying myself.”  
“I understand that, Babe. But were you aware enough to use it if you got hurt?”  
“Yes. Baby, I needed that scene.” Keanu, now upset with Remi, stood from the bed and stormed out the room, grabbing sweatpants on his way out. Remi stayed sitting on the bed.

Actually, he was upset with himself for not seeing that Keanu wanted to keep going, for not being able to keep Keanu from getting upset with him, for not giving Keanu what he needed. Remi’s chest got tight and tears burned in his eyes. He started thinking of himself as a bad dom and even worse Alpha.   
“Remi?” Parris, Keanu’s mother, and pack leader, walked into the room, seeing the naked boy shake and cry. “You okay?” She had smelled distressed Alpha when she stepped out the shower.  
“He hates me,” Remi whispered to her, not wanting her to hate him as well.  
“What are you talking about?” Paris asked, walking to the bed.   
"He's mad at me cause I stopped our scene. I-I- he wouldn't say anything so I stopped it and now he hates me."   
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I think it's just a disagreement." Reno didn't seem to believe her, just crying harder.   
"How about you put on some pants and then we go find him and we all talk about this? Okay?"

Keanu made his way downstairs, finding a shirt on the floor. Tears were running down his face. Not only did he not get his release but he remembered why he wanted the scene in the first place. All the stress that was being put on him by school admin to be a good example, all the papers he had to write for his senior year, plus all the drama that his friends were coming to him with was beginning to become too much for him and he needed to forget.   
"Lil Kea, how ya doing?" Keanan asked his son when he came down the stairs. He picked up on the stressed Omega smell and pulled his son into his lap as he walked past the couch.   
"What's wrong, Small Omega?" Keanu buried his face in Keanan's neck, scenting his father. Keanan made sure to put off his calming pheromone.   
"What happened? I want to help."   
"Dad, he- I-"  
"What did Remi do? I'll get your mother on him." Keanu shook his head, frustrated about everything that's been going on.   
A growl coming from Keanan made Keanu look up. Remi was coming down the stairs with Parris behind him. When Remi's eyes landed on Keanu he started to step forward before Keanan growled again.   
"What did you do?" Keanan asked.  
"That's what we're going to talk about," Parris stated, leading Remi to sit on the other end of the couch so she could sit between Remi and Keanan.   
"Keanu, why did you walk out?" Parris started.  
"I'm frustrated."  
"Hmm. What about?"  
"I needed Remi to put me into subspace. And he did but he stopped the scene because I wouldn't talk."   
"Remi. Why did you stop the scene?"  
"He wouldn't tell me his color. I got scared."  
"I was fine, Babe," Keanu commented.   
"Let me guess. You were deep in your subspace. Nothing else really mattered?" Keanan asked his son.   
"Yeah."   
"And you didn't want that to stop? It felt good?"  
"Yeah." Keanan nodded, understanding the situation better.   
"Keanu, sweetheart. Did you stop to think about what Remi was thinking?" Parris asked.  
"We have a physical safe word."  
"Keanu. Would you use it? When you're that deep into headspace you're less likely to feel pain. Remi could have hurt you," Keanan added. A whimper from the younger Alpha showed that he was spirling again. The thought of hurting his omega too much for him.   
Keanu stood and went over to Remi, climbing in his lap. Remi buried his head in Keanu's chest then spoke.  
"I don't wanna hurt you, Babe. I-I can't hurt you. I wouldn't forgive myself. I-I love you too much for that."   
“I know-”  
“And you would let me, Babe. I don’t want that. I-I” Remi put his head down and started crying, shaking, and spirling again.   
“Keanu, go over there with ya Daddy. Remi, come outside with me.”

Parris led Remi to the front porch where the air was cooler.   
“Deep breathes, Remi. You’re having a panic attack.” Remi did as the pack leader said, getting more air into his lungs with each breath.   
“Okay. You caught your breath? Tell me how ya feelin’?”  
“My chest is tight, my head hurts, I can’t stop thinking, I’m really tired, but I don’t wanna sleep, and I’m just worried.”  
“What are you worried about?”  
“That I hurt him somehow, that he won’t want me to be his dom because I fucked up so bad tonight. I really do love him, Mrs. Normandy.” Parris nodded and pulled the boy into a hug.  
“He loves you, too, Remi. Tonight you two just miscommunicated. Make sure that the two of you talk shit like this out in the future before someone storms off, okay?”  
“Yes ma’am. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let him go off like that.”  
“None of that. You both are young and learning. Learn from this.”  
“Yes ma’am.” 

“Dad, why’d you say that?” Keanu asked Keanan.  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. It didn’t connect in my head that he’s having dom drop.”  
“Dom drop?” Keanan pulled Keanu into his lap to hug him.  
“You know about sub drop, right?”  
“Yeah. Is dom drop like that?”  
“Kinda. It’s the same endorphin drop but the thought process is different. In dom drop, instead of thinking you’ve done something bad, you think you’ve hurt your sub or that you couldn’t satisfy your sub enough. Basically that you’re a bad dom.”  
“He’s not a bad dom.”  
“And you know this but since you stormed off he thinks he fucked up somehow.”  
“You telling Lil Kea about dom drop?” Parris asked, walking in the door with Remi behind her.  
“Yeah. That’s what’s happening to him, right?” Keanan responded.  
“Textbook definition.”  
“I don’t like it,” Remi added.   
“It’s not fun,” Parris told him. The two sat on the couch once again.   
“I’m sorry I walked out, Baby. I shouldn’t have.”  
“It’s fine. Um. Can I check you?”  
“Yeah. Of course.”   
“Before the two of you go. Keanu, do you see why he was worried?” Parris stated.  
“Yes. I was so deep in my headspace that he was worried that I wouldn’t be aware of something hurting me and I went nonverbal. He stopped the scene out of fear of hurting me and me not being aware of it.”  
“Good. Now go take care of him. Doms need aftercare, too.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Keanu asked when they reached his bedroom.   
“Um, will you strip so I can make sure you aren’t hurt anywhere?”  
“Remi. You don’t have to ask. You aren’t a bad dom, you’re my dom. I trust you.” Keanu stepped forward and put Remi’s face in his hands.   
“I know you trust me. That’s what makes it scary. I could do something unspeakable to you and you would let me.”  
“I know you wouldn’t do anything I wouldn’t want. The fact that you’re scared of hurting me is enough proof that you wouldn’t hurt me like that.”  
“But-”  
“Check me, Babe. See for yourself.” Keanu stepped back and pulled the clothes off his body. Remi stepped up and started inspecting his sub.   
Remi stopped when he got to checking Keanu’s anus.   
“You can, Love. Do you need me to bend over?” Keanu said when he noticed Remi had stopped.   
“Yes.” Keanu bent over the bed and Remi checked him. After pulling his finger out of Keanu, Remi released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
“You’re fine,” Remi sighed out. Keanu turned around and hugged Remi.  
“I know you won’t hurt. You’re too sweet for that. You’re a good dom, a good alpha, and a good boyfriend.” Remi buried his face in Keanu’s hair and let himself cry. 

Later that night, Remi and Keanu were asleep in bed, when Keanu woke up. He sat straight up, a thought in his head.  
“You okay, Babe? What’s wrong?” Remi asked, sitting up, ready to defend his boyfriend.  
“No. I just realized something.” Keanu turned to Remi and pulled him close.  
“You said you love me.” Remi squished his nose while he thought.   
“Yeah. I did. And I do. I love you.”  
“I love you, too. I just never thought you would say it to me while you were in dom drop and I didn’t say it back right away.”  
“If we’re being honest I didn’t realize I said it. That’s not how I wanted saying our first ‘I love you’s to go.”  
“Me neither. But that’s fine. Cause I love you and you love me. And that’s what matters.” Keanu pulled Remi into a kiss then made him lay down.   
“I’m too tired to have sex again, Babe. I’m sorry,” Remi commented.   
“That’s fine. Let’s just go back to sleep.”


End file.
